Photo Album
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Oneshot. Amu dan Tadase sudah menikah, dan kini mereka tengah melihat-lihat album foto serta mengingat kenangan mereka. Dari awal pertemuan mereka, hingga pernikahan mereka dua hari yang lalu. OOC! Canon. Rate T for kiss and hug. DLDR.


**Photo Album**

**Summary :  
><strong>Oneshot. Amu dan Tadase sudah menikah, dan kini mereka tengah melihat-lihat album foto serta mengingat kenangan mereka. Dari awal pertemuan mereka, hingga pernikahan mereka dua hari yang lalu. OOC! Canon. Rate T for kiss and hug. DLDR.

**Genre/Rate :  
><strong>Romance & Family / T (for save)

**Character :  
><strong>Amu H. & Tadase H. (untuk Amu, disini bukan Amu H-inamori- lho, tapi Amu H-otori-)

**A/N :  
><strong>Rasanya pingin banget bikin oneshot fluff Tadamu. Waktu mereka udah nikah dan lihat-lihat album kenangan mereka. Mereka masih punya Shugo Chara mereka, dan umur mereka berdua baru 23 tahun. Cukup muda untuk menikah! Yak, rate-nya T, just in case. Maybe. Adegan fluff yang hancur? Hei, Aori ini bukan profesional~! Lagian, Aori sebenernya ga ngerti kategori fic yang masuk fluff itu kayak mana. Hmm~ RnR? Don't like? Don't read. Press 'back' button please!

**Enjoy The Story, Minna!**

"Album foto?" gumam seorang wanita berambut pink. Ia memegang sebuah buku biru setebal 3 cm yang baru saja dikirim kakaknya dan suaminya, Hotori/Tsukiyomi Aori. (namanya udah berubah karena pasangannya Tsukiyomi Aoru) Di tengah-tengah buku itu ada tulisan '_Your Memories, Our Memories_' yang di-_emboss_ dengan warna emas.

"Amu-chan, coba buka! Aku penasaran isinya apa!" seru salah satu dari empat Shugo Chara yang mengelilinginya.

Amu -namanya- mengangguk, lalu membuka album itu. Baru melihat halaman pertamanya saja, ia sudah terkejut. Halaman pertama album itu adalah foto besar berisi dirinya dan semua teman-temannya saat kelulusan SD dulu. Bahkan beberapa adik kelasnya (seperti Yaya, Kairi, Hikaru, dan Rikka) dan juga mantan Jack Guardian juga ada. Aori dan para Shugo Chara juga ada di foto itu.

"Ah! Itu 'kan Daichi!" seru Shugo Chara Amu yang berambut biru dengan lambang Spade di rambutnya, Miki.

"Uuh.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Daichi!" keluh yang berambut pink dengan lambang Heart, Ran.

"Ne, Ran, kalian masih berhubungan ya?" tanya Amu.

Ran hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, yang disambut tawa Amu, Miki, Suu (rambut kuning dan lambang Clover), serta Daiya (rambut oranye dan lambang Diamond). Amu membuka halaman selanjutnya, lalu tersenyum saat melihat dua foto di halaman itu.

"Mantan Guardian ya? Yang atas.. Tadase-kun, Nadeshiko, Kukai-san, Yaya, dan Amu-chan _desu_~" ujar Suu.

"Yang bawah.. Tadase-kun, Rima, Kairi, Yaya, dan tidak lupa Amu-chan! Ah, ada Nagihiko juga." tambah Daiya.

Di halaman sampingnya, juga ada dua foto. "Ah! Ikuto dan Utau! Sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka. Ikuto masih berkeliling dunia, sedangkan Utau sedang ada konser di Prancis. Dia sudah bertunangan dengan Kukai 'kan? Lalu.. Uwaah, ini 'kan Lulu!" gumam Amu.

"Sedang melihat apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut keemasan dengan mata merah _mahony _ yang baru saja masuk ke kamar tempat Amu berada.

"Aori-nee mengirimi kita sebuah album foto. Kenangan kita semua mantan Guardian Seiyo Gakuen! Sudah 10 tahun lebih 'kan? Hihi.. Aku baru ingat kalau dari kecil, kau sudah sangat manis, Tadase-ai! Pantas saja jadi pangeran sekolah." jelas Amu. Kemudian dia menutup mulutnya secara tiba-tiba. '_Kelepasan bilang Pangeran.._' batin Amu.

Mahkota muncul di kepala Tadase. "Jangan.. Panggil.. Aku.. PANGERAN! AKU INI RAJA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yup, Tadase tidak berubah. Dia masih Chara Change jika mendengar kata 'Pangeran' karena dia masih memiliki Kiseki. Amu menghela nafas melihatnya, lalu menghampiri Tadase dan..

Cup~

Ciuman kecil mendarat di pipi Tadase. Chara Change Tadase langsung berhenti. "Mencium-mu memang hal termudah untuk menghentikan Chara Change-mu. Ne, ayo kita lihat bersama kenangan-kenangan yang berharga ini!" Amu menarik Tadase yang sedikit blushing. Kiseki geleng-geleng kepala, lalu menghampiri Miki.

"Ah, foto ini 'kan.." ucapan Amu terhenti.

"Kok bisa ada ya? Hm.. Ini juga kenangan yang tidak terlupakan." gumam Tadase sambil merangkul Amu. Foto itu adalah Amu yang menyatakan cinta pada Tadase dengan Chara Change Ran. Dulu memang memalukan, tapi kalau mengingatnya sekarang jadi geli.

Amu tertawa kecil, lalu melihat foto lainnya. "Nadeshiko!" kata Amu. Foto itu adalah fotonya dan Nadeshiko yang sedang membuat kue untuk Tadase dulu. Hari kelahiran Suu juga. Amu sedang memegang mangkuk berisi adonan tart dan Nadeshiko sedang memberikan pengarahan.

"Aku tidak begitu suka kejadian hari itu." ujar Tadase tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa karena itu hari pertama Tadase-ai Chara Change di depanku?"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Saat itu, Ikuto Nii-san datang dan.. Errgh, aku tidak mau mengingatnya!" kata Tadase kesal. Dia 'kan sudah diberitahu Aori, kalau saat itu Ikuto datang dan mencoba mengambil Shugo Tama Suu, lalu Amu dan Ikuto jatuh dan akhirnya.. Uugh, bahkan author sendiri tidak ingin mengingatnya!

Amu kembali tertawa kecil dan mencium pipi Tadase lagi. "Cemburu? Sudahlah, Tadase-ai. Aku 'kan sudah jadi milikmu." ujar Amu menenangkan.

Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya. Mereka terdiam, dan tak lama kemudian tawa Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya sudah meledak. Sedangkan Tadase menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merah dan Kiseki hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Ada 2 foto. Yang pertama, saat Tadase memakai rok dan Royal Cape perempuan akibat dipaksa Nagihiko. Yang kedua, foto Tadase kecil (usianya sekitar 8 tahun) yang memakai gaun lolita warna pink yang penuh pita. Tadase kelihatan manis sekali. Wajahnya _innocent_, dan dia sedang menarik rok gaun yang dipakainya. Oh iya, di setiap foto ada tulisan tangan Aori di sampingnya.

Foto pertama tadi, ada tulisan '_Our Memory and Your Memory. Congratz for your wedding! Enjoy this album, Amu-chan, 'Dase-chan!_'

Foto kedua dan ketiga jadi satu, '_Remember all of Guardian member? Such a fun memory, doesn't it? :)_'

Foto keempat, '_Tsukiyomi Sibling! Remember when 'Dase-chan hated Ikuto so much? Or when Utau took Daiya?_'

Foto kelima, '_Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto and her Shugo Chara, Nana! Remember when she's extracted Nazo Tama?_'

Foto keenam, '_This one's rock! You remember this right? When Amu-chan confessed to 'Dase-chan at Guardian's meeting!_'

Foto ketujuh, '_Nadeshiko (or Nagihiko) with Amu-chan! The day when Suu's born! I would like to taste that cookie again! Make some for me please, Amu-chan~_'

Foto kedelapan, '_HAHAHAHAHA! 'DASE-CHAN IS CROSSDRESSING! Thanks to Nagihiko, we can see your feminine side, 'Dase-chan!_'

Foto kesembilan, '_Aww~ 'Dase-chan is so kawaii~ I love this photo! I took it when he's 8 years old, and I made him wear that! He's so cute!_'

"Tadase-ai manis sekali~! Ne, aku jadi ingin lihat kalau Tadase-ai yang sekarang memakai gaun lolita-ku! Tadase-ai, coba pakai ya?" pinta Amu. Amu memang memiliki satu gaun lolita berwarna pink dan putih yang dipenuhi pita-pita serta lambang hati. Penuh renda dan lengannya menggembung. Manis sekali!

"T-tidak!"

"Ayolah~"

"Tidak! Aku ini laki-laki, Amu-ai!"

"Untukku? Sekali saja!"

"Tetap tidak!"

Kemudian Ran mengedipkan matanya jahil. "_From an usual girl to a cute girl! Chara Change!_" bisik Ran, dan jepitan X yang mengikat rambut Amu menjadi satu berubah menjadi hati pink.

Amu menatap Tadase dengan _puppy eyes_ yang berkaca-kaca. "Tadase-ai.. Tega.. Aku 'kan hanya ingin melihat Tadase-ai yang manis.. Tadase-ai tidak mencintaiku sampai-sampai menolak permintaanku yang sederhana ya? Hiks.." kata Amu berakting pura-pura sedih.

'_DOKI!_'

Tadase terpaku, sementara Amu masih 'menghujaninya' dengan tatapan 'maut'-nya. Mm~ Tadase paling tidak tahan dengan 'jurus' Amu yang satu ini. Apalagi Amu pakai berkata 'tidak mencintaiku' segala. Tadase akan melakukan apapun agar Amu percaya dia sangat mencintai Amu. Akhirnya Tadase kalah, dan Amu bersorak senang.

Amu memberikan Tadase gaun lolita-nya, dan Tadase memakainya dengan tidak ikhlas. Tadase memakainya di depan Amu lho, Amu tidak keberatan karena mereka sudah menikah. Lain halnya dengan keempat Shugo Chara Amu. Mereka lekas membelakangi keduanya. Kiseki? Dia sih sudah biasa.

Setelah Tadase selesai memakainya, mata Amu langsung berbinar-binar. "KAWAII!" Amu menambahkan bando berhias pita putih dan bunga pink, kemudian ia lekas memfoto Tadase dengan hp dan kamera yang ada di meja kamar itu. Amu memfotonya dengan antusias. Dari depan, samping, belakang, bahkan di _close-up_ juga. "Aku akan mencetaknya dan mengirimkan beberapa ke Aori-nee nanti~!" seru Amu senang.

"J-jangan!"

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"Nanti dia akan meledekku terus-terusan!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tadase-ai 'kan memang manis. Mungkin itu karena Aori-nee iri~" (Aori : JLEB! Tepat sasaran banget!)

Setelah sedikit 'berdebat' yang kembali dimenangkan Amu, mereka kembali melihat foto lainnya. Tentu saja Tadase sudah berganti pakaian.

"Ah, foto ini 'kan.."

Daiya tertawa kecil. "Hinamori Dream! Nazo Chara Nari-nya Yamabuki-san 'kan?"

"Jeez, aku masih bingung, kenapa Yamabuki-san mau menjadi sepertiku?" gumam Amu.

Tadase tersenyum dan merangkul Amu, kemudian mencium pipinya singkat. "Banyak hal yang baik tentangmu, Amu-ai. Kau cantik, pemberani, hebat, kuat, manis, lagipula dulu kau sangat terkenal di sekolah 'kan? Dan yang paling kusukai darimu.. Kau satu-satunya orang yang kucintai di dunia ini.."

BLUSH~

Amu dan kelima Chara mereka langsung berwajah sangat merah. "T-Tadase-ai! Kau terlalu romantis! Aku jadi tidak tahu bagaimana untuk membalas kata-katamu!" seru Amu malu.

"Tidak usah dibalas dengan kata-kata."

"Eh?"

Cup~

(Err, skip saja bagian 'Lovey-Dovey' kedua _lovebirds_ ini, ok? Bisa bahaya kalau nanti author bikin melenceng dari rate. Ga nyampe ehemLemonehem kok, paling soft Lime. ==")

"F-foto ini.."

"Doki Doki! Ini 'kan saat White Day ketika kalian kelas 6!" seru Miki.

Fotonya adalah Tadase dan Amu yang sedang saling berhadapan di kamar Amu. Tepatnya di tempat tidur Amu, dan keduanya berpegangan tangan dengan dahi yang menempel. Tepat setelah Tadase.. Kata-katanya bagaimana ya? Kalau di Inggris, '_confess_'. Kalau di Jepang, '_kokuhaku_'.

Wajah Tadase sedikit merah, tapi setelahnya dia sedikit mendecih kesal. "Kenapa, Tadase-ai?" tanya Amu.

"Itu memang kenangan yang menyenangkan, tapi saat itu ada Ikuto Nii-san di dalam lemarimu 'kan?"

Amu tersenyum, kemudian membaca tulisan tangan Aori. '_An Exciting White Day! Dokki Doki White Day! You love it, ne? Your first step to-be-boy/girlfriend._'

"Ya, itu memang hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan."

Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya. "Ah.. Ini 'kan fotoku saat masih kecil." kata Amu sambil menunjuk sebuah foto. Dirinya yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun sedang memakai sebuah gaun seperti Cinderella, dan rambut pink-nya yang sudah selengan digelung ke atas dan dijepit dengan jepitan X berwarna biru. Rambutnya memang dipotong saat umurnya 7 tahun.

"Hee~ Kawaii ne! (desu!)" ujar Ran dan Suu.

"Ya, kawaii! Ne, aku tidak tahu kalau Amu-ai selucu ini saat masih kecil. Dari mana ya Aori-nee mendapat semua foto ini?" gumam Tadase.

Amu mengambil hp-nya dan lekas menelepon Aori. "Nee-san, kami sudah menerima album foto-nya." ujar Amu mengawali.

"_**Hontō? Bagaimana? Foto 'Dase-chan kecil dengan gaun lolita-nya manis 'kan?**_"

"Ya! Tapi aku mau bertanya.. Darimana Nee-san dapat semua foto itu? Termasuk fotoku yang masih kecil atau ketika White Day dulu itu?"

"_**Hihihi.. Bukannya sudah jelas? Tentu saja karena selain kakak kalian, aku juga **__**author**__** dari kisah ini!**_" (astaga.. _Breaking The Fourth Wall_!)

"B-baka.."

"_**Sudahlah.. Nikmati saja album itu! Masih banyak foto yang menarik kok! Ah, Aoru-kun dan Mikuo-chan memanggilku.. Sepertinya Lenka-chan menangis. Sudah dulu ya! Jaa ne!**_"

Tut..

Telepon diputus.. "Mikuo-chan? Lenka-chan?" gumam Amu bingung.

"Hotori Mikuo dan Tsukiyomi Lenka, anak mereka. Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan!" ajak Tadase. (Mikuo diambil dari Hatsune Mikuo a.k.a Gender Bend Hatsune Miku, kalau Lenka dari Kagamine Lenka a.k.a Gender Bend Kagamine Len)

Tulisan tangan Aori di foto Amu kecil itu seperti ini; '_Amu-chan.. Kawaii ne? I think 'Dase-chan will love this photo!_'

Foto selanjutnya adalah Tadase, Rima, Kairi, Yaya, dan tidak lupa Amu yang berada di rumah Yaya saat menjaga Yuiki Tsubasa, adik Yaya saat masih bayi. (episode 31) Amu sedang menggendong Tsubasa sambil memberinya susu, Tadase, Rima, dan Kairi melihat Amu, sedangkan Yaya sedang makan kue kering buatan Suu.

(Mulai dari sini, kalau ada tulisan yang di-italic dan ada satu tanda petik di awal/akhir, itu komentar Aori untuk foto itu)

'_I always think the same thing when I see this photo.. 'Dase-chan and Amu-chan : Parents, Kairi : Uncle, Rima: Aunt (but NOT Kairi's wife!), Yaya : Daughter, Tsubasa-kun : Son. Sound Nice!_'

"Yang ini.. Amulet Heart?" gumam Ran.

"Oh, ini saat pertandingan antar kelas dulu! Saat kalian kelas enam!" ujar Kiseki.

"Di sampingnya Amulet Spade.. Ini saat melawan Hitomi-chan, pertama kalinya bisa Prism Music!" ujar Miki.

"Di bawahnya Amulet Clover desu~ Sehari sebelum pernikahan Shuu-san, sepupu Amu-chan desu.." kata Suu.

"Di samping yang Clover, foto Amulet Diamond. Ini saat akan mengembelaki Batsu Tama yang disembunyikan Rikka-chan, juga sebelum Rikka-chan bisa Chara Nari dengan Hotaru-chan menjadi Pure Feeling." kata Daiya.

"Ukh.. Ini Amulet Angel dan Amulet Devil. Yang Angel 'kan.. Saat Tadase-ai dan Ikuto bertengkar setelah kita membeli barang-barang keperluan Guardian.. (episode 33) Lalu yang Devil, sudah jelas saat pertarungan terakhir dengan Utau." gumam Amu.

Komentar Aori menjadi satu. '_Amu-chan no Chara Nari! All kawaii! Ne, open next page! Hayaku!_'

"Halaman selanjutnya?" kata Tadase. Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"AAAH! AMULET FORTUNE!" seru keempat Shugo Chara Amu.

Fotonya adalah Amulet Fortune. Posenya? Yah, seperti biasa. Ketika mereka menyebut 'Chara Nari : Amulet Fortune!'. Fotonya besar dan memenuhi halaman itu. Tulisan Aori ada di bawahnya. '_Ne, Amulet Fortune is the most beautiful Chara Nari, right? So, Amu-chan dream is to be a bride, ne? Well, Amu-chan already be a bride, with 'Dase-chan as the groom! Mou ichido, omeddeto!_'

"Hee.. Amulet Fortune ya?" Tadase menatap Amu, dan Amu balas menatapnya bingung.

"_Doushite_, Tadase-ai?"

Tadase tersenyum. "_Nandemonai_! Aku hanya berpikir.. Meskipun Amulet Fortune dibilang paling cantik dari semuanya, tapi bagiku Amu-ai selalu cantik kok. Apalagi dua hari yang lalu." ujar Tadase tetap dengan senyum ala pangeran-nya.

"T-Tadase-ai.."

(Again, skip lagi. Kembali ke Lovey-Dovey mode sih..)

"Ini 'kan tepat saat kelulusan SD, kita berdua sampai menangis karena kita akan pisah Junior High. Semuanya jadi bingung kenapa kita berdua menangis dan berpelukan, kecuali Mashiro-san, Yuiki-san, Fujisaki-kun, Rikka-chan, Hikaru-kun, dan juga Sanjou-kun. Yah, karena aku pindah ke New York. Tapi kita bertemu lagi di kelas 2 Senior High. Iya 'kan- Eh?" Tadase lekas menoleh ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu di bahunya.

Rupanya Amu tertidur. Tadase melihat ke arah jam. Ternyata sudah jam setengah dua belas malam, alias 11.30. Keempat Shugo Chara Amu juga tertidur di bahu Amu. Tadase tersenyum, lalu meminta Kiseki membantunya memindahkan Chara Amu ke Shugo Tama mereka masing-masing.

Tadase sendiri memindahkan Amu ke posisi yang lebih nyaman. Tapi bukannya dibaringkan seperti biasa dengan kepala di bantal. Ia membuat Amu bersender di dadanya, dan tangan kirinya memeluk Amu sementara tangan kanannya tetap membolak-balik halaman album.

'_You two so romantic! Hugged and cried in front of other students. I wish Aoru-kun is as romantic as you, 'Dase-chan. Haah~_'

Foto lainnya, adalah foto ketika Tadase kembali bertemu Amu setelah 5 tahun. Amu menangis lagi dan memeluk Tadase erat sampai keduanya terjatuh, sedangkan Tadase tertawa kecil sambil mengelus rambut Amu. Dan mereka melakukannya di depan seluruh murid Seiyo High School, bahkan beberapa guru juga ada. Mereka kaget saat melihat murid yang terkenal akan sikap Cool and Spicy bisa berubah seperti itu. Dan mantan murid Seiyo Elementary semuanya langsung syok karena Amu memeluk mantan pangeran Seiyo Elementary yang pernah menolaknya.

'_At last, you two meet again. Yokatta.._'

Ada juga foto ketika mereka berdua kencan untuk pertama kalinya setelah 5 tahun. Komentarnya? '_Aww~ Date eh? Sweet date! But Ikuto is came and interupt your date! Kishishishishi!_' Memang benar, saat itu Ikuto datang dan menginterupsi kencan yang seharusnya menyenangkan itu.

Tadase terus melihat foto-foto yang ada. Ketika mereka kenaikan kelas, ketika Amu sakit dan Tadase panik setengah mati, ketika Amu cemburu berat karena Tadase didekati seorang fans-nya, bahkan foto ketika mereka masih di kelas 6 ada yang terselip! Satu sih.. Foto Tadase yang patah hati karena Ikuto menginap di kamar Amu.

Dua halaman sebelum halaman terakhir, diisi delapan foto. Fotonya berurutan, kejadian di satu hari. Hari ketika Tadase melamar Amu, alias dua bulan lalu. Tadase mengajak Amu kencan seperti biasanya. Tapi kencan ini berbeda. Mereka bukan hanya jalan-jalan seperti biasanya. Mereka pergi ke taman hiburan, lalu makan, mengunjungi beberapa taman, pergi ke konser, lalu makan malam yang romantis. Saat makan malam itulah Tadase melamar Amu. Amu sempat terpana dan menangis, lalu menerjang Tadase sambil berteriak 'ya'.

Tadase tertawa pelan mengingat kejadian hari itu. Ia membaca komentar Aori untuk delapan foto itu. '_At last, you will become one, right? A night when you two become fiancé. Next page will be the last photo. I'll send another later. Ok?_'

Ia membuka halaman terakhir, lalu tersenyum dan tatapannya melembut. Halaman terakhirnya adalah foto pernikahan keduanya, tepatnya setelah sang pastur mengucapkan "_You can now kiss your bride_." alias ketika mereka berciuman. Fotonya besar dan hanya menampilkan keduanya, tanpa orang lain.

'_Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, 'Dase-chan, Amu-chan. Semoga pernikahan kalian diberkati dan bahagia. 'Dase-chan, karena kau laki-laki, jaga Amu-chan dan jadilah suami yang baik baginya. Amu-chan, sebagai istri, turutilah 'Dase-chan dan berikan seluruh cintamu padanya. Pesan terakhirku, tetaplah setia pada pasangan kalian masing-masing. P.S : Cepat buat keponakan untukku ya, 'Dase-chan! XD_'

Berbeda dari foto lainnya yang pakai bahasa Inggris, ini memakai bahasa Jepang. (Anggep aja itu bahasa Jepang) "Tentu. Pernikahan ini akan kujaga sampai maut yang memisahkan kami. Aku yakin pernikahan ini akan bahagia. Aku akan menjaga Amu-chan dengan seluruh kekuatanku. Dan aku akan selalu setia padanya. Dan tentang hal yang terakhir itu.. Kurasa tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memberikan seorang keponakan untuk Aori-nee." gumam Tadase sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Ia menutup album biru itu dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Kemudian ia berbaring di tempat tidur tetap dengan Amu yang bersender padanya. Bedanya, kini Amu tidak membelakanginya, melainkan wajahnya langsung menatapnya. Tadase memberikan satu ciuman selamat malam, lalu tidur masih dengan memeluk Amu.

**The End~**

Kishishishishi.. Udah lama pengen bikin fanfic kayak gini! Akhirnya Ao bisa juga bikin fic yang kata-katanya ga lebih dari 5.000. Isi ceritanya doang ada 2.769 kata. Tadaase-nya romantis banget! XD

Mau sequel ga? Kalo mau, kayak mana? Maksudnya tentang apa gitu temanya? Oh iya, disini, Hotori Aori tetep Tadase no aneki. Suaminya Tsukiyomi Aoru, anaknya yang pertama Hotori Mikuo, laki-laki. Umurnya udah 3 tahun. Yang kedua Tsukiyomi Lenka, perempuan. Umurnya baru 3 bulan.

Review?


End file.
